1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions including titanium dioxide pigments dispersed in volatile, organic solvent systems. More particularly, the invention relates to dispersions of titanium dioxide pigments in volatile organic solvent systems which include a denaturant which can discourage inhalation of vaporous constituents of the solvent system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispersions of titanium dioxide in volatile organic solvent systems are known products of commerce, and such dispersions have been used in commercial paints, inks, correction fluids and the like. The organic solvent systems of such dispersions usually include vaporous constituents which can affect or depress the central nervous system (CNS) if inhaled at high concentration levels. Unfortunately, commercial products including vaporous constituents which can affect the CNS have been the subject of a serious ongoing abuse commonly known as "sniffing." The abuse involves deliberately concentrating the vaporous constituents and inhaling the concentrated vapors and oftentimes results in death. This invention relates to dispersions of titanium dioxide pigments in organic solvent systems and provides dispersions including denaturants to discourage inhalation (or sniffing) of concentrated vaporous constituents of the solvent system.